New Girl!
by RandomRainbow88
Summary: First story please read.  When a new arrival at Gallgher Academy turns up. Cue Blackthorne Boys. This is one hell of a semester.  Rated T because I don't really understand the rating thingy.
1. New Girl?

**Hi  
>So this is my first story so please review and tell me what you think.<br>****Disclaimer - I do not own Gallagher Girls only my storyline and characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

The new girl was swish, the new girl was stylish, the girl made me feel like a really ugly ant. There I was standing there with Macey waiting for Liz and Bex when she appeared. She walked down the corridor with pride swishing her long blonde high pony around and she must obviously not have her uniform yet because she was wearing something that looked like a bright pink cheerleading uniform.  
>I looked over at Macey, she was fuming! I remember when Macey first stepped into this corridor her first day, she got all the attention. Now this new girl comes in and Macey's officially been replaced. Me and Macey were still staring at the girl's swishing pink mini (and I mean <em>mini<em>) skirt as she walked down the corridor that we didn't even noticed Bex and Liz come up behind us. "Hey" Bex said in a cheerful voice.  
>"Oh! Hey guys didn't see you there" I said. "Did you guys see the new chick?" "What an attention seeker!" Macey said, ok so obviously she didn't like her very much.<br>"_Cammie__Morgan,__Elizabeth__Sutton,__Rebecca__Baxter__and__Macey__McHenry__to__my__office__please__" _my mom's voice came over the loud speaker, oh well this wasn't the first time.

"Girls" my mom said when we were sitting in her office. "As some of you may of noticed we have a new student joining us today. I need you ladies to be especially nice to her as she is only here for a term trial and we need her to stay.  
>"Why do we need her to stay?" Bex asked.<br>"This young lady is one in 2 number 1 spies in your age group." I was stunned, I looked over to Bex and Liz who looked sooo hacked off, oh great so Macey hates her because she wears mini _mini_skirts and Bex and Liz hate her becauseshe's number one, but then I think it clicked in all of us.  
>"Wait" Bex said "You mean, <em>Quinn<em>_Valentine_is here, in this school?" suddenly Liz and Bex were smiling.  
>"That indeed I am" a voice said from behind, I turned around and low and behold she was standing there, pink uniform and all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review ;)<strong>


	2. Getting to know her

**Hi  
>Here is the second chapter hope you like it.<br>****Disclaimer - I own nothing of the Gallagher Girls only my storyline and my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

"Ah Quinn, we've been expecting you." My mom said and went to shake Quinn's hand.  
>"Everyone expects me," she said in a nice but a very 'Why do I have to be here?' kind of tone.<br>"Quinn would you like to introduce yourself to the girls?" mom said.  
>"Of course Ms Morgan," she said more politely this time. "My name is Quinn Valentine, don't bother telling me your names I already know them and I've read all of your files. I'm one of the two number 1 spies in our age group-" she began until Liz shot her hand in the air. "Yes Liz"<br>"I just wanted to know, who is the other number one spy in our age group?" she said I think hoping she said her name.

"Haha, now that's classified, but you will find out very soon. Now where was I? Oh yeah, so since I'm gonna be bunking with you girls form the next term you should know, I have rules" she said, turning around.  
>"Oh great a neat freak" Macey whispered to me.<br>"Oh trust me Macey I have no problem with the cleanliness of the room" she said turning around and the speed of a bullet. Crap, she's good. "If however I find any cameras or microphones or any sort of bugs, and trust me I will find them, you will regret it. Also I do not tolerate any stealing of my belongings, however if you wish to borrow any of my things, and trust me, you'll want to. You may ask permission. Last but not least I absolutely do not like weird chemicals in my shampoo or make-up" she said turning around and looking Macey right in the eye. I had to chuckle to myself, who could forget Macey killer prank on Josh's girlfriend Dee-Dee by putting hair remover in her shampoo. We had pictures and we were laughing for days.  
>"Girls I want you to take Quinn to her new room and when she changes in her uniform take her down to the grand hall for dinner" mom said.<br>We started to get up and clear out when mom pulled me aside and said "And Cameron make sure she feels safe here ok?"  
>Safe? But before I could say anything she had already walked away.<br>"Hey guys, wait up!" I called to my friends and Quinn as I ran down the hall I kept thinking safe? Why would one of the number 1 spies in our age group need to be safe?

* * *

><p><strong>Review ;)<strong>

**Check out New Info? by I-Am-Nerd97**


	3. Oh My God Here we go again

**Hi  
>Chapter three. Keep your minds open.<br>Disclaimer - I own nothing of the Gallagher Girls only my storyline and my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

Most start of term dinners were just like any other, an ordinary meal with your sisters. Tonight's dinner however was anything but ordinary. The whole 30 minutes before my mom usually does her welcome back speech, our part of our table was crowed with people asking Quinn Valentine questions. I was relieved when my mom took her stand at the podium.  
>"Welcome back ladies. Now as all of you are aware we have a guest in our school this term. She needs to be treated like an equal so no bombarding her with questions or ridiculous rumours" everyone looked at Tina Walters, she'd obviously she'd been hard at work over the summer.<br>"Also" my mom continued "this term we welcome back some old friends. Ladies please give it up for Dr. Steve and the boys of Blackthorne school for Boys." Oh. My. God. Here we go again! I looked at my best friends, there were mixed expressions all round. Bex looked calm, Liz looked excited and I don't even think Macey heard anything. I felt nervous looking through the crowd of boys looking for the one person I really wanted to see.  
>All of a sudden I saw them, and not just him but all of them, and it wasn't just me. I looked around at my best friends again. Bex was smiling right at Grant, Liz was waving at Jonas and finally Macey had taken noticed that Nick was in the room and was giving him a devil smile. Then I looked at Zach but he wasn't looking at me or even facing my direction, he was hugging someone, and that someone was Quinn Valentine. I looked next to me, there was an empty seat. Damn how does she do that! She was sitting right there.<p>

**Quinn's POV **

Dinner was a bore, to be honest. The food was great but the whole 30 minutes I was being crowed with questions, mainly ones that Tina Walters had started and yeah, I've read her file to. So I was relieved when Ms Morgan stood up at her podium. I started to zone out though I was so tired after travelling to the little town of Roseville, Virginia. It was only when I heard the words Blackthorne and Boys that I immediately was paying attention again. A second later the lane was filled with boys, but I was only looking for one. It only took me a second to find him, and I was off. I hadn't seen Zach for weeks! It was good to see him, I got up and casually walked (well jogged is more like it) over to where Zach was standing. He was standing in front of me so I leaned over his shoulder and said "Hey kid!" Yeah so I called him kid? He calls me unicorn? It's how we roll.  
>He tuned around and said "Oh my god! It's my rainbow!" and hugged me. I could see Cammie, looking at our embrace and my empty seat. Sucker, not being mean, but to be honest they all are. She's probably sitting there saying 'how is that possible?' 'She was just sitting there!' yeah I get that a lot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill review;) When I get some reviews I will post the next few chapters.<strong>


End file.
